The invention relates to a paper dispenser, especially to a paper dispenser for moistening reel paper.
Paper dispensers for moistening reel paper are known from the prior art.
DE 42 43 408 A1 discloses a toilet paper holder with a paper moistening device. This paper holder comprises a regulator, which can be set to an ON and an OFF position. Depending on the setting of the regulator, dry or moist paper can be drawn from the paper holder. With the regulator in the ON position, the paper, on being drawn out, is guided over a moistening roller, which is rotatably mounted in a container which can be filled with water, and can moisten the paper. With the regulator in the OFF position, the paper guide is changed. In this case, the paper slides over a bushing and does not come in contact with the moistening roller, so that the paper cannot be moistened by it.
However, with the regulator in the ON position a satisfactory moistening of the paper can only take place if the paper is tensioned, since only then is contact guaranteed between the moistening roller and the paper. It does occur, however, that if the paper is continuously unwound the paper roll rotates so quickly that within a short period more paper is unwound from the roll than is being drawn out. The paper is then no longer tensioned and moistening is no longer guaranteed.
If no paper is drawn out with the regulator in the ON position, but the paper is tensioned, the paper is in contact with the moistening roller for an extended period, as a result of which the risk of excessive moistening arises, so that the paper may tear the next time it is drawn out. In addition, the regulator is not convenient to use, since before the paper holder is used the regulator setting must be checked by each new user and reset if desired.
DE 3800494 A1 discloses a toilet paper dispenser for moist or dry toilet paper. The paper is unwound from the paper roll by actuating a transport lever, and the moistening roller is guided beneath the transport surface of the paper by means of a tensioning lever. However, the paper from this paper dispenser can only be withdrawn in sections of predetermined length and not continuously, whereby the transport lever needs to be actuated for the removal of each section of paper. In addition to this, the operation of the paper dispenser is awkward, since two levers are to be actuated in order to moisten the paper.
DE 94 16 976 U1 discloses an automatic dispenser for moist toilet paper. This paper dispenser for the dispensing of moist paper features a paper transport device driven by a motor. The manufacture of such a paper dispenser, however, is elaborate and expensive.
According to the invention, a paper dispenser is created having a rotatably supported paper roll, onto which a paper web is wound, a liquid container provided with an aperture in the top, a moistening roller arranged rotatably in the liquid container, and a contact pressure device, which is capable of adjustment from a stable normal position into an unstable moistening position, and at which a pressure roller is rotatably arranged, which in the normal position is held at a distance above the moistening roller. The paper web unwound from the paper roll is guided between the contact pressure roller and the moistening roller at a distance from the latter. In addition, in the moistening position of the contact pressure device the paper web is pressed by the pressure roller in contact against the moistening roller.
By means of the contact pressure device according to the invention, it is guaranteed that, when moist paper is drawn out, the paper web will be pressed by the contact pressure roller against the moistening roller. Accordingly, in the moistening position of the contact pressure device, a sustained contact between the paper web and the moistening roller, and therefore a constant moistening of the paper web, will be ensured.
The moistening position of the contact pressure device is unstable, with the result that the contact pressure device is automatically reset into the stable normal position if the contact pressure device is no longer actuated. This causes the paper web to be removed again from the moistening roller, and an unintentional or excessive moistening of the paper can be avoided and therefore the tearing of the paper web prevented.
The paper can be withdrawn continuously from the paper holder according to the invention, so that the length of the paper sections which a user can draw off is not specified.
In addition, the paper holder according to the invention does not feature a motor-driven paper transport device, and can therefore be manufactures easily and cost-effectively.
The contact pressure device according to the invention can be designed in different manners. According to one embodiment, the contact pressure device is designed as a contact device. In this case, the paper dispenser according to the invention is designed for a two-handed operation; i.e. while the user draws the paper out with one hand, for example, he can actuate the contact pressure device with the other hand.
For preference, however, the paper dispenser is actuated in single-hand operation. For this purpose, the contact pressure device has a pivot-mounted two-armed lever, on one lever arm of which the contact pressure roller is arranged in a rotatable manner, and the other lever arm of which is capable of being pivoted upwards by raising the section of the paper web being unwound with the pivoting of the pressure roller into the moistening position, whereby a resetting spring engages at the lever in order to reset the pressure roller into the normal position. The contact pressure device can be moved into the moistening position by simple raising of the paper web against the other lever arm. This leads to convenient operation of the paper dispenser according to the invention, and further has the advantage that no user needs to actuate a separate operating element by hand, which is desirable from the point of view of hygiene.
The moistening roller can project upwards out of the aperture of the liquid container, whereby the paper web is guided at a distance above the aperture of the liquid container. For preference, however, the moistening roller is arranged beneath the plane of the aperture in the liquid container, whereby provision in made at the liquid container for guide elements in the area of the aperture to guide the paper web, and the paper web is laid on the liquid container so as to cover the aperture.
If the entire width of the paper web is moistened, the risk pertains that the paper will tear, because moist paper features less tensile strength than dry paper. For this reason, according to one embodiment, circumferential grooves are provided in the moistening roller, which do not contribute to the moistening, as a result of which dry area are formed on the paper web, which increase the tensile strength of the moistened paper.
According to another embodiment, to form dry areas the moistening roller is formed of several moistening rollers arranged coaxially at a distance from one another.
For preference the moistening roller is provided at its circumference with a suction layer. When the moistening roller rotates, the suction layer can draw liquid with it out of the liquid container and apply it to the paper. This has the particular advantage that, by the selection of different suction layer materials, the volume of moisture applied to the paper can be adjusted.
The paper roll can, for example, be supported lying on the base of a housing. For preference, however, the paper dispenser features a paper roll holder, to hold the paper roll in a rotatable manner.
The paper can, for example, be used as a disinfection tissue, as a cleaning tissue, or as a refreshment tissue. According to one embodiment, therefore, a liquid is contained in the liquid container which contains a disinfection agent, a cleaning agent, and/or an aromatic agent.
The paper dispenser according to the invention can be used in the sanitary sector, in hospitals, in kitchens, etc. In these situations, it may be disturbing if the liquid remains adhering to the surface of the paper and is not absorbed into the paper. Accordingly, the paper dispenser is used for preference for the dispensing of absorbent paper, and of toilet paper in particular, kitchen roll paper, or hand cleaning paper.